Notable Languages
This page serves as an index of many major languages spoken throughout the Overworld, though predominantly focuses on those found in New Voldrania. Tavrosian Tavrosian is the lingua franca of the Overworld, as is spoken by a vast majority of its population. It originated in the Sherig Desert, which was believed to have once been one of the most culturally diverse regions of the Old World, but when Shen'Rah Tavros took control of the desert and founded the Tavrosian Empire he began a process now referred to as "Cultural Singularity", and systematically wiped out the vast majority of other smaller languages in the desert. He then took this policy and applied it to every single other nation of the Old World, barring Narelow, as they were conquered and assimilated into the Empire. The Tavrosian Empire dominated the Old World for more than two centuries, during which time its loyalists fought hard to maintain cultural singularity, publicly executing speakers of non-Tavrosian languages to "set an example". When the Empire finally fell, and the dust settled, countless languages had been lost to time, either forgotten or their texts deliberately destroyed. Almost 1,000 years have passed since the Empire fell, and while many smaller languages have slowly grown to prominence in different regions of the Old World, Tavrosian remains the dominant language. For many it was simply too impractical to arbitrarily change their language, which for many had been the only one they'd ever known. The language followed to Voldrania, where it remained the dominant language of that region until its untimely collapse in 60 AE. New Voldrania remains the single most diverse region in the world when it comes to language, as its native inhabitants were completely unaffected by "Cultural Singularity", and the Jarulians who settled there later came primarily from Esgard, and so maintained the slowly regenerating language Lesk'Tal. Nevertheless, Tavrosian remains a major language in the region, spoken by the majority of all Voldranians who settled there, and spoken by officials from most other non-Voldranian nations out of convenience. Lesk'Tal Lesk'Tal is the official language of Krolesk, and finds its roots in old tribal dialects of Esgard. It is an ancient language that was secretly and passionately preserved during the Tavrosian Empires reign of "Cultural Singularity", in which most of the Old World was forced to assimilate to the Empire chosen religion and language. It is similar to the language used in Kal'Karaduum, but debate remains as to whether or not this is because the Iysks there adopted the language and modified it, or because the language somehow arrived in New Voldrania before the Jarulians. Hamalfite Hamalfite is the majority language of the Hisuuani Caliphate, the written style of which is known as Nakīsh. Over a millennium of cultural assimilation, particularly after the ascension of Mombadin, many of the regions smaller languages were obliterated in favor of the Hamalfite language. Llysian Llysian is a generic name given to the dominant language of the Llysian tribes, of which there are numerous. Outsiders tend to ignorantly group the entirety of LLysos and Altenahnenwalde's languages under this umbrella, due to a general lack of knowledge and similarities between them. Skyit Skyit is the name of a complicated language used by the inhabitants of Skylyn, the origins of which are largely unknown. It is quite possibly a successor to an ancient Brelyan language, due to the islands relatively high population of ethnic Brelyan's, but little is certain on this. Much like the rest of the North, they tend to be secretive with their culture and history. Despite Skyit being the nations official language, and many of its island regions being given Skyit names, the denizens of Skylyn typically speak Lesk'Tal or Tavrosian in order to deal with other nearby nations. Vexif Vexif is a language that originated in the small Old World civilization Vexia, an isolated city-state on the tip of Lurvanias southernmost peninsula. It found its way to New Voldrania only after Vexia mysteriously collapsed, and the refugees who survived set out to find a new home. They found it in Varrenholm, which is now the largest intact Vexif-speaking nation in the world. Ranovid Ranovid is the native language of the Ranovitrians of Rogash, a language that was also adopted by the ever-mysterious Southern Trikash. Evidence suggests that the language is one of the oldest in New Voldrania, considering the Legend of the Three Brothers and its perceived use by the Trikash in the region. This confirms the language has been used, at the very least, for over 1,000 years. Old Ralkish Old Ralkish is a sparsely used language, the real name of which is unknown, that is presumed to have been used by Ralkish settlers in the early days of the Jarulian Empire. It is referenced only in Jarulian texts, so the possibility of it being a slur-name for another language, or even entirely fictional, exists. Eastish Eastish is a language that originated in the Eastern Islands and is chiefly used by the mysterious, secretive inhabitants of Elsvar. Most of the islanders who share interactions with "outsiders" tend to speak the common language of other nearby cultures, primarily Lesk'Tal or Tavrosian. Due to its geographical proximity to Elsvar, and the relations they shared in past centuries, words of the language can be found in various, sometimes random, places throughout Krolesk, such as part of the Saint Ardmosi Abbey's hierarchy. Category:New Voldrania Category:Voldrania Category:Old World Category:Languages Category:Notable Lists Category:Stub